


【KKL】Speechless Love

by ImaginaryNightfall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryNightfall/pseuds/ImaginaryNightfall
Summary: 谨以此文预祝gn们远征平安、冬婚顺利🎊※  剛先生视角，标题取自《I》时间线是在party前我对突聋的了解十分有限，如果出了bug欢迎指正写到中途发现有的想法跟《Topaz Love》暗合了，所以把这首当做BGM也可以
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, KT-Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【KKL】Speechless Love

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此文预祝gn们远征平安、冬婚顺利🎊
> 
> ※ 剛先生视角，标题取自《I》  
时间线是在party前  
我对突聋的了解十分有限，如果出了bug欢迎指正  
写到中途发现有的想法跟《Topaz Love》暗合了，所以把这首当做BGM也可以

又一个因耳鸣失眠的夜。

今晚的月光分外清澈，夜空也被照得通透。我靠在床头，望着月亮从某座楼顶落下——是的，我已经快要醒着度过一整晚了。澄澈的波华逐渐从玻璃灌进来，先是浅浅没过病床四脚，然后是我的大腿，最后将我整个的淹没了。

这过程如同涨潮，而我躺在水底。

我撅起嘴，学着鱼吐出了一个泡泡，看着它颤颤巍巍往上飘，还没碰到天花板便破裂了。人在水下能听到气泡破碎时的声音吗？我不知道，就算能听到，也只有别人才行。因为无论气泡或声响都是不存在的，回到现实，我的耳朵里只有嗡鸣。

明明已身处水底，却感觉自己仍在下沉。年少溺水的经历猛然涌出，跟这缸月波搅在一起，叫人心慌。喉咙像被哽住了，各种不快的回忆蜂拥而来，肆意蚕食着我。盈满屋内的“潮水”明澈不再，我想起碘钟反应，浓稠的黑倏地完成取而代之，宛如暴风雨中灰黑色的海一般压得人喘不过气，而今我是一条受伤的鱼，拼命摆动尾巴也无法前进。

耳鸣似乎加重了。

我想要翻身缩回被子，却瞥见从病房门的磨砂窗户透出一个人影。

应该不是医生，而且现在早过了探视时间，会是谁？虽看得并不真切，但一种致命的熟悉感像箭矢一样贯穿了我。顾不上多想，我立即披起外套下床，抓起床头柜的耳塞戴好，向房门靠近。

会是他吗？

越接近，熟悉的感觉就越强烈。我的心正怦怦跳动，手掌也蒙上一层薄汗，能感觉到门外的人也屏息等待着。我握住门把，温热手心冒然与冰凉金属相触产生的刺激使我冷静了几秒，接着，我压下把手。

看见他的瞬间，深蓝潮水裹挟着情绪登时从房间倾泻而出，连同先前的窒息感也消失干净了。

是光一。

我几乎是如释重负般，朝他露出了这么多天来的第一个笑容。医院走廊熄了灯，我看不明他的表情，只知道他今天没戴运动帽。暂且不想回病房，干脆拉起他往楼梯间走，这个时点市民都还在睡梦中，大概没人在街上，最重要的是很安静，正好去外面散散步吧。

没走几米就发觉光一停下了脚步，我回过头，借着走廊尽头窗户透进来的月光看到那人面露疑虑，想问什么的双唇张开又合上，最后抬起没被拉着的左手放到左耳边指了指。

噢，是在担心这个呀。

我摘下耳塞，盛在手心递给他看。他望望耳塞，又抬头望望我，我朝他比了个“没事”的口型。光一捏了下我的手，是同意带我出去了，即便只是暂时的逃离。

由于耳朵的关系，我坐不了车去兜风，光一也没机会一遍遍骄傲地夸耀小法的引擎声，总觉得有点抱歉。

我低头和光一并肩走着，这里是从医院后门出来的僻静街道，一直往下走有一座小公园。

公园是我猜的，没想到还真有，算是意外之喜。

无星之夜的月亮清亮而寂美，月华洒在我们身上，似添凉意。但光一的手是温暖的，这只我连掌纹都熟稔于心的手，正温柔地牵着我，仿佛是世间最后的灯火。

我不由得眼底一热，竟落下泪来。光一听见我抽鼻子一下慌了，连忙拉着我往回走。我拽住他赶紧摇了摇头，心急地在他衣服口袋里上下摸索，他不明所以，可还是配合地将外套两边打开，由着我动作。我摸出那部手机，娴熟地解开密码，在便签簿点出键盘，而他在身侧安静地守候着我。

“不要回去。”

他接过手机看了眼留言，又看了看我，接着打起字来。

“你不是因为耳朵疼才哭吗？”

“不是。”

屏幕的荧光映衬着光一的脸，看起来有些疲惫，这段时间他也过得很辛苦吧。

“是不是想起了什么？”

我有些难为情，犹豫片刻后还是将手机拿过。

“因为这么多年，我从没能跟喜欢的人手牵手好好走在外面过。没想到，竟是在这种状况下实现的。” *

后来的事，只记得光一牵着我坐到公园秋千上，蹲在我的膝前吻了我。

眼泪不肯被收好，沾湿了我们的脸颊，我在泪眼朦胧中凝视着轻阖双眼的他。

我好想，再和这个人一起歌唱。

之后光一陪我回到病房，关门时我看见他用唇语说：

“我会等你。”

“耳朵不舒服吗？”

这里是2019年年末的某处后台，发呆的我又让光一担心了。

“没事哦。”

只是觉得还能和你在一起，我很高兴。

“那走吧，饭们也在等KinKi呢。”

他将麦克风朝我递来。

“嗯，走吧。”

接过麦，以同样的步调再次踏上阶梯，黑暗中的手灯似流光溢彩的宝石熠熠生辉。 

让光一、还有各位久等的KinKi Kids Concert，开始了。

「ただいま。」

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> * 出自2019年11月5日的244单人豆芽，原话翻译：在恋爱这件事上，我一辈子都没能圆过梦。迄今为止的人生中，从来都没有一次跟喜欢的人手牵手走在外面过。要是哪天真的实现了，估计会一边牵着手走，一边哭出来吧。因为在我心中，这件事的意义就是这么重大。  
（翻译引自wb@Crescendo庫團團）
> 
> 以下是我个人的妄想和解释，也许存在牵强之处，反正我想完就忘了，不看也OK，看了也不要较真放在心上↓  
我觉得说不定其实都实现了，所以知道实现后自己会哭（过），但又不能在广播里坦白，所以不如以“没有过”为前提来谈论，如此将不可言说的真实娓娓道来。


End file.
